


love is blind

by ticktockclockwork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork
Summary: Bitty and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There was nothing to be done for a day like today where everything just went  _ wrong _ . Bitty's phone screen broke when he dropped it on the ground, he’d come home to find that one of the boys had accidentally left the fridge open all day and the stuff he'd been cooling inside had been ruined. The onset of winter had relaxed the boards of the old house so the draft around his window was out in full force, and to top it all off, Señor Buns eye had come off.

That had been the last straw. He'd been digging him out of the folds of his blankets, trying to just nest down and forget about today but in doing so, the button had caught on a wrinkle and when he pulled, the aged thread had detached.

“Bitty? What's wrong bro?” Ransom had been on his way up to the attic when he'd walked by Bitty's door and seen him sitting in the middle of the room, crying.

“Señor bun is blind!” He wailed

Ransom, completely out of his depth (not to mention completely confused) canted his head back and hollered for Lardo. He gave her a big 'dear god help me’ look before stepping aside to let her in.

Lardo, being the tiny little foul mouthed godsend that she was, crouched by Bitty and coaxed him into talking about what happened. He outlined all the peripheral stuff, his phone, the fridge, his stuffed rabbit, but between the lines he murmured about his poor grades, Jack's last injury against the Penguins, how he wouldn't be going home for Thanksgiving. She frowned as she let him talk, sitting with him on the floor, before finally looking up. “Call jack.” She mouthed to Ransom before reaching forward to pull Bitty into a hug.

She didn't coddle him for long. He wasn't the type to do that often, to completely collapse into someone like that. Bitty would walk backwards into hell with his chin up if it meant inconveniencing someone otherwise so eventually he wiped at his face, murmured some self deprecating quips about what a mess he was, and stood to dust himself off. Lardo insisted it was alright but eventually she took the hint and left him on his own.

“I'm just going to go to bed, Lards. I think I'm just whooped.” He smiled unconvincingly but she had to let it go, watching as he shut the door. He did end up crawling into bed, clothes and all, clutching Señor Bun to his chest, bunny in one hand, eye-button held tight in the other. Sleep came slowly but deeply and he would have slept until morning if someone large hadn't been crawling into his bed.

He woke with a start, jerking away from the shapeless person who had tucked around him. “Hey, shh, shhh it's just me bud, I'm sorry I woke you.”  _ Jack _ . Just his voice made something in Bitty's shoulders loosen and he turned immediately to shove his face into his chest. Jack chuckled fondly and stroked the back of his hair, letting him just hold fiercely for a while undisturbed.

“Lardo?” Bitty guessed, voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

“Ransom, actually. Lardo filled me in though.”

Bitty shifted back, wiping at his glossy eyes and sniffing unattractively. “You didn't have to come all they way here, sweetheart. You have practice tomorrow right?”

“Optional. I'm taking it as a mental health day. Yours, specifically.”

Bitty frowned and shook his head. “It was just silly stuff. Not important enough to skip practice…”

“Bits, the silly stuff is the important stuff.”

“It was just my phone…”

“And Señor Bun…” Jack countered.

“He can be fixed…”

“And Thanksgiving?” Bitty fell silent at that, looking down to Jack's shirt, tracing the design. “Why didn't you tell me you weren't going home?” Bitty just shrugged, the frown etched into his brows and around his mouth. “Did you… think I wouldn't want you to spend it with me? Do you… not want to?” He was concerned and Bitty's evasiveness wasn't helping.

“No… no it's just. You're Canadian, you don't celebrate it at the same time, and I didn't want to burden you with it and I was just going to have it here 'cause I figured everyone would be around too but Chowder's going to spend it with Farmer and Lardo said something about a performance art festival that weekend and then Ransom is going to be cramming for his finals and Holster is like… going to maintain that ecosystem or something I don't know and then I figured you… and I… and like… people don't just do Thanksgiving with one friend you know and I didn't want people to…” he trailed off, whether out of breath or out of thoughts, Jack couldn't be sure.

“Are you worried people will ask questions? If you come spend a weekend with me?”

“.... Maybe. Jack, holidays are like… they're different from other weekends yanno? Like I know I come over a lot but friends come over a lot on any ol’ weekend but  _ holidays _ ? They're for family and stuff and I know “Friendsgiving” is a thing now but that's like with a group and I just didn't want you to have to worry about people making assumptions or something…”

Jack was quiet for so long that Bitty winced and whispered a quiet apology. When he looked up, though he noticed that Jack's face was not clouded over with anger or annoyance but rather with confusion instead. “You know…” he started, looking down to Bitty and touching his chin. “Four months ago, I would be freaking out too. But right now I'm struggling to find where I care.” Then he grinned. “How does Shitty put it? I have no more fucks to give?” He leaned down and kissed Bitty slowly, reassuringly. “I don't care what people might assume, Bitty. I don't. I don't care if they ask questions, or make assumptions or whatever. I care that you're happy and that I'm happy. And I want you to come over for Thanksgiving.”

Bitty shifted again, his face still shrouded in misery but with a glimmer of hope somewhere in there too. “But the implications…”

“Don't care.” Jack said with a smile and a quick peck to his lips. “Seriously, Bits. I just… don't. And I honestly don't think it'll come to that. Holidays are for being around the people you care about, both friends and family. They can make all the guesses they want. I would like to spend Thanksgiving with you. If you'll have me.”

Bitty's chin wobbled as tears sprang up all over again and he nodded slowly, clutching to jack once again. “I'm going to make you so much food. The best food ever, I have the best boyfriend around…”

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around him tight, kissing the top of his head. “Tomorrow we’ll go get your phone fixed and sew Señor Bun's eye back on. Then I'll take you home with me for the long weekend. How does that sound?”

“Heavenly.” he whimpered, leaning up for another kiss. “I love you Jack…”

“I love you too Bitty, bonne nuit.”


End file.
